The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving wet performance and steering stability in a well balanced manner.
Pneumatic tires are required to exert excellent wet performance and steering stability. In order to improve wet performance, the tread portion of a pneumatic tire is usually provided with circumferential grooves and/or axial grooves having a large groove volume.
In such pneumatic tire, however, due to the grooves having a large groove volume, the rigidity of the tread portion is decreased, and the steering stability tends to deteriorate.